Love in an Instance
by Kelsey Goode
Summary: Moments leading up to Chloe's realization that she likes Alek more than a friend or protector. Goes along with episode 5 & 6 summaries. Chloe/Alek. T for a certain dream Chloe has.


i don't own anything unfortunately. chalek all the way. multiple instances that lead Chloe into realizing she likes Alek. review and enjoy!

* * *

><p>"<em>Listen to my heartbeat."<em>

The words replayed over and over again in my head as I attempted to sleep that night. I rolled over and closed my eyes, seeing Alek's face over and over again, as he smiled at my accomplishment.

I could hear the sound of his heart pounding through my ears, and before I realized it, I was listening for his heartbeat on my roof. A few seconds later I located it, and it served as a lullaby, helping me drift into a deep slumber.

* * *

><p>At school, I couldn't push him out of my head either, and I shook my head as if I could make him fall out of my head.<p>

I sighed, confused, and walked down the hallway. I looked up to see Alek walking down the hallway the opposite way. Our eyes met, and he gave me a small smirk before continuing to class.

I rolled my eyes, but couldn't control the small giggly feeling deep within my chest.

* * *

><p>The two Mai sisters from South America were getting on my last nerve. After going clubbing, Jasmine wisely dragged us all back to the Mai penthouse (minus Amy who went home) where Alek was lounging on the couch. He took a look at us all, and opened his mouth to make a comment when Jasmine flashed him a look.<p>

One of the sisters looked at me, dragging her arm across my collarbone and then down my shoulder. "We just wanted to see the Uniter's primal side, is all."

I smacked her arm away and stared at the two of them, hands on my hips. "By trying to get rid of Amy? I think you should leave, and never come back." I stepped toward them.

They both stepped toward me at the same time, claws extending. "Just because you're the Uniter doesn't mean you can make us do anything. We've got years of training on you."

I smiled at them, almost primally. Jasmine stepped between us. "Chloe's right, you need to leave immediately, your way of life is wrong, abusing your gifts." Alek had stood up and glided his way next to Jasmine, between the two Mai girls and myself.

The sisters glanced at each other and then at Alek. "Such a handsome Mai, don't you think?" One said, looking at me, as they both started circling Alek and occasionally touching him.

He looked confused as ever, and Jasmine looked slightly horrified. I was getting _very very angry._

"Enough!" I yelled, yanking the two of them from Alek and stepping in between them. "You are going to leave _right now_, and never return. And if you so much as bother _any one of my friends again_ I will rip your limbs off, and I have eight lives to do it." The two girls had not expected the outburst, and took a step back toward the door. "I would suggest you leave, and run all the way back to South America _right now_." I took a step toward them, telling them I wouldn't hesitate.

They looked at each other and took another step back. "Fine." One of them said. "We only wanted to have fun," said the other, before they turned and exited through the door.

I turned back around to face Jasmine and Alek. Jasmine put her hand on my shoulders. "Chloe, relax, relax. They aren't a threat, you can relax." I didn't realize until now that I had gone into Mai mode, my eyes slit and green, my claws retracted.

I took a step back and shook my head. "Sorry, they were just _really_ bothering me."

Alek smirked. "If I didn't know any better, I'd think you were _jealous_." He said, turning back toward the couch.

"Please," I snorted. "You love the attention."

"That I do," was his reply as he flipped the television back on.

* * *

><p>"So how's the training going?" Amy asked, sipping her coffee, and leaning on the counter across from me at Varese Vintage, as I folded clothes.<p>

I sighed. "Just dandy, you know. Slinking down alleyways, running across rooftops, expressing my inner rebel."

Amy snorted and looked at me. "Oh come on, Chloe King, it has to be _some fun_." At that precise moment I looked up to see Alek sitting in the coffee house, frowning at a comic book, an turning it different ways, as if it would help him understand. I smiled at her. "Yeah, it is fun sometimes."

She checked her phone, obviously receiving a text from Paul before smiling at me. "Gotta go meet Paul for dinner. I'll call you later?" She said, running toward the door and blowing me a kiss.

"Sounds good," I called after her, returning to my folding.

A few minutes later my folding rhythm was interrupted by the coffee cup that appeared on the counter in front of me, as Alek leaned against the counter. "Busy day?" He commented sarcastically, pushing the cup toward me.

The store was empty, and the coffee shop just as much. I rolled my eyes at him and took the coffee cup. "Thanks," I said, taking a sip. "Sorry that the human life can get boring," I said, walking around the counter and putting clothes on the correct racks.

He shrugged, stealing a sip of the coffee. "It's more interesting watching _you_ attempt to do human things. You can't even do them." He said jokingly.

"Not funny," I frowned, as I attempted to put a pile of shirts on a high rack. Before I knew it, Alek had grabbed them from my hand and effortlessly placed them where they belonged. "See?" He said. "Where would you be without me?" He said, sarcastically sighing.

I pretended to think about it. "Probably enjoying my life, and suffering from less panic attacks since you _always sneak up on me."_ I retorted.

He just smiled. "You like it when I randomly pop up," he flirted. "Makes your heart beat faster." He winked, before stealing the coffee cup back and returning to the coffee shop.

"Because you _scare_ me!" I yelled after him. Once I turned away from him I smiled, I couldn't help it. I did every time we bantered.

* * *

><p>"Boring, boring, boring..." Jasmine said as she flipped through the television channels on television. I sat next to her, feet on the coffee table, lounging as I waited for her to pick a channel. "Too much sex... Not enough sex..." She continued.<p>

Footsteps echoed behind us. "Did someone say sex? Because I'm right here," Alek proclaimed before sitting down next to me and draping his arm casually over my shoulder on the couch.

Jasmine just rolled her eyes along with me. But I didn't say anything about his arm. It could stay right there for all I cared.

* * *

><p>I was in the bathroom at school, washing my hands when I looked up and gasped.<p>

Alek was leaning against one of the stalls in the empty bathroom. It was just him and I. "_What_ are you doing in here, Alek?" I practically yelled, half-surprised, and half-curious.

He just replied by smirking through the mirror. I turned around to face him, and he came closer.

"_What-_" I began, but was cut off when he kissed me. That's right, _Alek was kissing me. ME._

And I kissed back. _I kissed back. ME._

He lifted me onto the counter, fingers weaving through my hair. I tilted my head back and groaned when his lips travelled down my neck. My hands were glued to his hair as his hand moved to my thigh and started encroaching northern territory when suddenly...

_BEEP BEEP BEEP_

I woke up startled, trying to catch my breath before I realized it had sadly only been a dream. A _very good dream._

"Damnit," I muttered, turning off my alarm clock.

* * *

><p>"And then there were two," Alek said, swinging into Chloe's bedroom window. Her mother had just said goodbye, for the reason that she was leaving for two days to go to a conference in Los Angeles.<p>

Chloe ignored him and continued painting her toenails.

"Oh come on, sweetheart, don't be like that," he said coyly, climbing up onto her bed next to her and making himself comfy.

There was a comfortable relationship between them, the banter, innuendoes, and such. She didn't mind him on her bed, and he knew that. He moved around a bit before situating himself. "The smell of acetone is completely horrible this late at night," he commented, stretching out like a cat.

Chloe shrugged. "Pain is beauty," she said before closing the bottle and placing it on her bedside table. "Is there something you needed, your Highness?" She asked sarcastically before leaning back against her pillows, letting her toenails dry.

"Just your tender, loving touch," he retorted sarcastically, reaching out and pulling one of her curls. A few seconds passed. "Do you ever do _anything _fun, Chloe King?" He asked. "Don't get me wrong," he continued. "I do very much enjoy passing the time laying in your bed, making your sheets smell like yours truly so as to help you sleep at night, but dare I say it, I'm bored in a girl's bed. That's a first."

Chloe just rolled her eyes and frowned at him. "Sorry I'm no fun," she pouted. "But you're not much fun in bed either," she teased.

He lifted an eyebrow at her. "Au contraire, one day you will change your mind about that, Chloe King. In fact, you'll be _screaming_ different," he winked at her before turning to look around. Chloe rolled her eyes at him again. "You have heard of a closet right? All of your clothes are on the floor...Which is unacceptable unless they were thrown there in haste." He winked at her again, throwing innuendoes left and right.

"Alright, Alek." She said, standing up, satisfied that her toes were dry. "Your innuendoes are comical, sure, but I'm bored, and I aim to go downstairs and watch television. Your choice to follow." She turned to leave the room.

Alek began to get up. "Your sexy talk leaves me all hot and bothered, Chloe, please continue, I can't control myself," he said sarcastically and jokingly as he followed her down the stairs.

* * *

><p>Chloe, Jasmine, and Alek hadn't given any of their classmates a single reason to think anything had changed. They still stayed in their appropriate social groups, barely exchanging glances, least of all words.<p>

So all was right with the world.

So also the one day Jasmine actually spoke to Chloe in front of a bunch of people at school, _everyone noticed._ The hot, quiet girl that was cousins with Alek usually didn't have a lot of social interaction. So why did she take interest in Chloe King?

"I'm going to pick you up from work today, alright, Chloe?" She said, finalizing her plans with Chloe as they leaned against the wall by the water fountain.

Chloe nodded. "Yeah, that's fine. This whole, waking up in the middle of the night, and not actually sleeping thing is _not_ getting any easier like I thought it would," she almost groaned.

Jasmine just smiled at her. "Don't worry, you _will_ get used to it. It takes practice," she winked.

Chloe groaned. "_No_."

Both of them stopped talking momentarily to pick up on the chatter that had started across the hall. Alek was laughing with his jock buddies a few yards away when one of them hit Alek in the arm and pointed at Jasmine and Chloe. "Since when does your cousin talk? Least of all to her instead of us?"

Alek pretended to look over, even though he knew exactly where Chloe was at all times. "Sure, they're friends, who cares?" He said, shrugging, and spinning a basketball on his finger.

The other guy shrugged. "Does she hang around your house?" Alek didn't answer. "Are you hitting that _fine_ piece of ass?" He asked Alek, talking about Chloe.

Alek suddenly turned and stared the guy straight in the eye, shoving the basketball straight into his chest. "Do _not_ talk about Chloe that way." He said, scarily before spinning and walking away, past his jock buddies and Jasmine and Chloe without a word.

Jasmine and Chloe both stood there, mouths dropped open, completely surprised by Alek. Usually there would have been an innuendo or some kind of remark, but no.

Alek stood up for her.

* * *

><p>"Who is that with Alek?" Chloe asked Amy, seeing him lean up against the wall with another girl.<p>

Chloe dropped her books in surprise as Alek leaned in to kiss the girl. _What? But she's a human!_ Chloe's mind screamed at her, as she scrambled to pick up her books. Amy bent down to help her, but Chloe was already done, and was running out of the building before she had the chance to realize Alek had taken a step back from the girl once he had heard Chloe drop her books.

Alek may have been angry that Brian was staying in town, and Chloe was still planning on seeing him, and may or may not have tried to distract himself and make Chloe jealous at the same time with a girl. A girl who was Mai, and attended their school, part of the San Fransisco Mai tribe. Of course, Chloe didn't know that, she hadn't been introduced to many other Mai besides Valentina, Jasmine, and himself.

Chloe was very surprised with herself as she sat under a tree just outside of the school (during her lunch period) when she realized tears had sprung in her eyes. She leaned back against the base of the tree and brushed the tears away, careful not to smear her makeup. She sniffed, and busied herself with taking careful sips of her Snapple, trying to distract herself.

Her mind couldn't help but wander back to the scene she had just witnessed. Alek, about to kiss another girl.

Well, what did she think? He was just her protector, not her boyfriend. They were just friends. That's all they ever would be. It was silly to get upset over something like this. Of course someone as gorgeous as Alek would find a girlfriend, or at least hook up with girls, even if there were a limited amount of Mai in the area.

Chloe just couldn't believe how worked up she had gotten over the situation. She breathed out deeply, trying to calm her body, her senses.

"Umm... Chloe?" Chloe turned to her right to see Paul standing there, crying.

"Paul! Why are you crying, what's wrong?" Chloe jumped up, immediately forgetting about her own problems and grabbing Paul by the shoulders, and making him sit down next to her under the tree.

He wiped his eyes. "Nothing's wrong. I was reading more comics and I think not only are you an empath, like you can directly feel what other people are feeling, but I think you can pass your feelings off to others without even realizing it. And you kind of just proved my theory because I saw you were upset, and once I got closer to you, my eyes just started to water, and I just felt insanely depressed and isolated." He put his hand on her shoulder. "What's wrong?"

Chloe sighed and closed her eyes, leaning against the tree. "I'm honestly sorry, Paul. I literally didn't mean to upset you. And it's nothing... don't worry about it," she smiled thinly. "I'll try to control my empathy." She grabbed her book bag and headed off, leaving Paul sitting alone.

* * *

><p>Paul took a deep breath, and fixed his expression as he approached Alek, who was at his locker. "I need to talk to you now. Seriously." He said, keeping his voice low, but serious, so Alek would know he wasn't joking.<p>

Alek shut his locker and started to walk away. "I don't have anything to say to you." He said, rather rudely in his british accent.

Even though Alek was a lot taller and faster than Paul, Paul scurried in front of Alek and stepped in front of him. "It's about Chloe."

Alek stopped walking immediately and pulled Paul to the side of the hallway. "Is something wrong with her?"

Paul nodded. "Yeah, in a sense. I was walking by her today, and her empathy thing is all twisted now. She was feeling like, rejected and depressed I guess, and she was crying and all the sudden _I _felt her rejection and depression and _I_ started crying. Not only are her powers out of whack, she's hurt, and I don't know why, which is where you come in. Just thought I'd let you know, because Chloe's not likely to tell anyone else. She'll just let whatever's bothering her sit, and build up." Alek nodded at Paul, and Paul turned and walked away.

He felt pretty good standing up to Alek, and grabbing his attention.

Best sidekick ever.

* * *

><p>Amy perused the clothes racks at Varese Vintage, Chloe day dreaming at the counter.<p>

"So," Amy said, stepping up to the counter and looking at Chloe. "What's wrong? I mean, obviously something's wrong, I can tell, and you're doing that thinky-day-dream-thing you do when you're unsure or something like that. Tell me."

Chloe sighed, and started folding some clothes. A couple seconds later without looking at Amy she said, "I think I might have feelings for Alek."

There was silence. Only silence.

Chloe looked up. "Wait, that's what's bothering you?"

Chloe nodded, a bit confused.

"But everyone already knew that!"

Chloe's mouth dropped open.

* * *

><p>so yes, the tense changed multiple times. and the one-shot was only about instances of Chloe realizing she likes Alek, not them actually getting together, because I'm pretty sure the writers would drag that one on.<p>

review, please. hope you enjoyed!


End file.
